Speed Racer X
DiC Entertainment | status = Cancelled | network = TV Tokyo Nickelodeon | network_other = | first = January 9, 1997-September 25, 1997 | last = August 25, 2002-May 24, 2003 | episodes = 34 | episode_list = }} Speed Racer X, known in Japan as , is a remake of the original 1967 series produced by Tatsunoko Productions, the same studio that did the original. The show originally aired in Japan in 1997 on TV Tokyo and lasted only 34 episodes of a planned 52. An English adaptation was later produced by DiC Entertainment and aired in the United States on Nickelodeon's short-lived action block, Slam. This show was quickly taken off the air (with only eleven episodes dubbed) due to a lawsuit between DiC and the Santa Monica-based Speed Racer Enterprises, the company which owns the American rights of the franchise. Differences from the original series In this version, Rex Racer does not run away, but is presumed dead after an accident while testing out the Mach 5. His father, Pops, later rebuilds the Mach 5 with a new safety system called "Safety Seven", which protects its driver. Rex's younger brother and Pops' second son, Speed, decides to follow up on his brother's footsteps. Trixie appears in this series as a reporter who befriends Speed, with Spritle being her younger brother now (as opposed to being Speed's younger brother in the original). There are also differences that exist even in the original Japanese version. Aside from Gō's different surname (Hibiki), other characters were replaced entirely, but have similar roles. For instance, Mai Kazami is the "Michi Shimura" (the original Trixie) of this series, with her younger brother Wataru representing "Kurio Mifune" (the original Spritle). Although Gō's father is still called Daisuke, his mother (Aya Mifune in the original) is now known as Misuzu. Voice cast ''Mach Go Go Go Japanese version *Koichi Tochika - *Kazusa Murai - *Motoko Kumai - *Minori Inaba - *Yōko Sōmi - *Toshiyuki Morikawa - / ''Speed Racer X'' English version *Dave Wittenberg - David Lelyveld *Dan Woren - Jackson Daniels *Tifanie Christun - Chris Chaney *Michelle Ruff - Mra. Lelyveld *Joshua Seth - Sparky Episode List # Race to the Start (August 25, 2002) # Race to the Finish (September 21, 2002) # Silver Phantom (October 5, 2002) # Rivals (October 26, 2002) # The Mysterious Racer X (January 25, 2003) # The Terminizer (February 8, 2003) # Crasher Kid (April 5, 2003) # Race Aganist X (April 26, 2003) # Good Sport (May 3, 2003) # The Big Test (May 10, 2003) # Terminal Velocity (May 17, 2003) # The Jinx of Racer X (May 24, 2003) References External links *DIC takes 'Speed' to court *Anime Admirers * * Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Speed Racer Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2003 television series endings Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Tatsunoko Production de:Speed Racer es:Speed Racer X fr:Speed Racer it:Superauto Mach 5 nl:Speed Racer ja:マッハGoGoGo pt:Speed Racer X ru:Гонщик Спиди